


Better Late Than Never

by pisces_witch



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Hacy, Hacy Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces_witch/pseuds/pisces_witch
Summary: Hacy Week Day 4- What if?Set between 218 and 219.THE APOLOGYWhat if Harry feels there's more to say when it comes to his past actions?
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and I didn't plan on posting it but this fits perfectly with Day 4's prompt so I figured it's Hacy week, why not.

Better Late Than Never  
Harry stood there watching Macy try to download a new program onto her iPad. He didn’t know what program… she had said something about genome sequences. He leaned against the kitchen counter as the kettle warmed up beside him. The kitchen was quiet aside from Macy’s typing away at the table. Maggie and Mel were in the attic organizing their new lists of spells and potions. 

Harry’s eyes feasted on the sight of Macy. He enjoyed watching her work but he couldn’t deny there was something bothering him in the back of his mind, not letting him fully enjoy this moment. Macy looked up, caught his gaze and gave him a little smile. Harry’s heart fluttered like it always did when she looked at him that way. He walked towards the table and took the seat beside her.

“Macy, I-” he paused, was it even worth it to bring up something so in the past? Something they had gotten through already? The soft look on Macy’s slightly confused face confirmed it; yes it was worth it, she deserved this. 

“I know this is in the past but I feel I need to apologize,” Harry began.

The confusion on Macy’s face deepened. “Okay...” she said, not sure entirely where the conversation was leading.

“Back when we first discovered the truth about my darklighter... I know my behavior was not acceptable and I expressed my regret at my words and actions but I need to apologize for my… kiss with Abigail.”

“Harry, that was-” Macy began.

“No please, let me finish,” Harry said gently. “I.. I betrayed you and your sisters when I kissed Abigail back that night. There was no excuse for me to get close, in that way, with someone who tried killing you.” 

Harry thought back to that night and the feeling of remorse he immediately felt the second Abigail walked away. Macy knew it had been just a fleeting moment of desire, that he felt nothing for Abigail. But she didn’t know how guilt-ridden he was since knowing Macy witnessed it. “I feel terrible every time I remember how I hurt you. I’m deeply ashamed and I’m just so sorry.” Harry reached out for Macy’s hand and she grabbed on tight. 

“Harry,” Macy leaned in and reached for Harry’s face with her free hand. “Thank you,” she said as her eyes locked onto his. The hurt Macy had felt that night had not been remembered for some time, not since she felt so content and peaceful now after telling Harry what she really wanted, him. 

The previous week had been spent blissfully. Long nights together enjoying each other in bed and working through strategies to take down Julian and the Faction. Practicing Harry’s orbing until he was able to take Macy to a beautiful lake for the most lovely and romantic walk. It felt like years had passed since she had seen Abigail and Harry kissing. But still, it was so reassuring to hear him recognize that it should have never gotten that far with Abigail, regardless if they were together then or not.

Harry’s face leaned into Macy’s hand. “I will never betray you or your sisters in any way ever again,” he kissed her palm. “Your trust and happiness is everything to me,” another soft kiss. “I promise that making you, Dr. Macy Vaughn, happy will be what I strive for every day.” 

Macy’s hand slid behind Harry’s neck and pulled him to her lips. They kissed intensely, their lips tasting each other, their bodies inching closer. 

Harry moved his hands to Macy’s hips, he gripped firmly, guiding them slowly up to her waist. Then one hand moved to her back pulling her in as his other hand went to the front to cup her breast over her thin silk shirt. A soft sigh left Macy’s lips. Their passion was electric, exploding every time their lips collided and Macy knew she wanted this forever. 

She pulled back slightly, their lips barely separated. “I look forward to seeing you succeed in your venture,” Macy breathed. Harry gave her a small side smile, glancing at her lips before tasting them again. Then he orbed them to her bedroom.


End file.
